Change
by Akirawr
Summary: Something I wrote for my teacher and I got a failing mark ... Meh. Summary: Changes doesn't necessarily be physical. ClairexGray General Oneshot.


**A Harvest Moon One Shot**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Change**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Harvest Moon Characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Well this is something I wrote for my teacher as practice. And guess what, SHE FAILED ME XD. She said it made no sense. The topic was change so... yea. Enjoy this random piece! **

**Summary: Changes doesn't necessarily be physical. Claire could only stare at him with wide eyes. He may have changed physically, what about internally?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

--Change—

Claire could only stare at him with wide, sky blue eyes. She just could not believe that the man who stood in front of her was actually the class nerd back in Primary School. There, standing a meter away in front of her with a smirk gracing his lips, was Gray Smith. His sun-kissed orange hair was ruffled and the back reached the nape of his neck. His sky blue eyes shone with pride and confidence so unlike those eyes he had when he was still in Primary School. Last time, his orange hair was flattened neatly against his skull with a side parting and was secured there with gel. A pair of black rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Last time, his eyes shone with insecurity and shyness. Never once did he dare look up and stare into the eyes of the person whom he was talking to, like he was doing right now. Now, he looked like someone who stole the base features of old, nerdy Gray Smith and transformed him into handsome, confident Gray.

"Claire Summers?" He asked as he took a step nearer to her. Claire nodded slowly as she continued to scan Gray from head to toe. It seemed that he had gotten rid of his collared shirts and woolen sweaters and replaced them with T-shirts and baggy jeans. He wore a white hoodie over his black muscle shirt and baggy jeans with a black leather belt around his hips. Claire hated to admit it but he was very attractive in what he was wearing right now. Shaking herself out of her daydream, she forced a smile on her face and walked towards him.

"Gray Smith..? Is that really you?" Claire asked as she stopped right in front of Gray. The smirk on his face was immediately replaced with a warm smile. He nodded excitedly and leaned in for a hug. He wrapped his lean yet toned arm around Claire's waist and pecked her cheek. It was their normal greeting when they were still in Primary School. Claire wrapped her own arms around his waist and embraced the man. Claire took note of something else which had changed.

Last time, Gray was very small and lean. He was also the same height as her, making it easy for him to peck her cheek. But now, he seemed to have had a growth spurt. He was at least a head taller than she was even though she had grown since then. Also, Gray seemed to have gained several muscles in places which they were not evident last time. Like his abdomen, it felt like rocks against her body when she embraced him. Sliding her arms off his waist, Claire took a step back and gave him a smile. Gray grinned at her and stood beside her.

"It has been 4 years since we left Primary School. And here we are again, at the canteen of our Primary School. At first when I saw you from afar, I thought you were a stranger, Claire. However, when I walked nearer to you, then I realised that it was you after all. I mean! Look at yourself! You are really different!" Gray exclaimed as he placed his arm on her shoulders. As they walked towards the hall where the talk was going to be held, Claire thought of what he said. Had she really change?

Her straw coloured hair was still as straight as last time, only that it now ended at mid-back instead of on the shoulders. She was still wearing the same type of clothes she wore when she was in Primary School. She liked to wear dresses which reached her knees and also knee-length skirts every since she was in Primary Four. Right now, she was wearing a white halter top with black knee length skirt. What exactly was different about her? She has not changed at all! Even her friends who attended the same Primary School and Secondary School as she did said the same thing. She was still plain, old Claire Summers.

"I do not think so, Gray. I mean, look at me. I look exactly the same way I did four years ago. Only difference is that I have longer hair," Claire argued. Gray stopped and looked at her with an amused expression. He chuckled softly as he ruffled her straw hair. His laughter was the same as it did last time. Full of sincere happiness and warmth.

"I didn't mean it the physical way, Claire. Last time, you used to walk with that cheerful bounce with every step you took. Now, you walk with larger strides and purpose, as if you are really focused on where you are going. Last time, you walk with a large grin on your face, not caring if people stared at you as if you are insane but now, you walk with a serious face which showed just how deep thinking you are. Your entire aura changed, Claire. Now you have that serious and intellectual air around you, so unlike last time when the air around you was filled with playfulness and friendliness," Gray explained as he stopped ruffling her now messy hair. That hit a nail on her head. She had changed unconsciously. Even though she did not change all that much physically, but mentally she was like a whole different person.

"I... didn't know I changed that much," Claire said, her voice full of realisation. Gray merely smiled down at her. Claire looked up and her baby blue eyes linked with his sky blue ones. Suddenly, Claire saw a younger Gray look back at her with that grin he had on his face right now. Claire's eyes widened. She felt as though she was the one who had changed the most even though he looked nothing like he was four years ago. It was not him who had changed, but it was her!

He was still the same, old Gray Smith.

**End**

**So how was it? Guess I do deserve that failure huh? Review me your comments XD I would like to know how you liked my random fiction.**

**Everyone's Friendly Dragon**

**Darknessdragonz**


End file.
